1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to articles and methods for manufacturing the articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum deposition is used to form a thin film or coating on housings of portable electronic devices, to improve abrasion resistance. However, typical vacuum deposition can not deposit absolute black coatings on the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.